


Bespecle Me

by tinyshoopuf



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/tinyshoopuf
Summary: He really needed to do something about that menacing smile before he scared a small child





	Bespecle Me

Before he’d left for Tokyo, he’d come to a very grim conclusion, one that did not bode well for his pending probationary period and accompanying criminal label. Sure, there had been whispers and jokes about it throughout his life, but how had it taken him so long to notice? Maybe because it hadn’t been a problem until his arrest, but _still_. It seemed pretty obvious to him now that he knew about it.

His smile was the most sinister thing on the planet.

Not like he _meant_ it to be. His eyes just…widened a bit and the smile itself was a tad lopsided, giving him an almost unhinged look. Even when he toned it down to just a polite dimple– well, what he thought was a polite dimple– he still looked like he knew something about the viewer that the viewer wouldn’t want made public and would shortly be transferring an obscene amount of money into his bank account to keep him quiet.

He tended to favor one side while chewing; maybe he’d built up those muscles and that’s why his smile was so skewed. He would work on that, making a conscious effort to chew more on his neglected half.

He didn’t want to scare anyone, after all.

In the meantime, he needed something else that could help curb his threatening visage, but what? What could make him appear innocuous enough to put people off guard?

One internet search later and he had his answer: hipster fashion. Hipsters had to be the least threatening looking people he’d ever seen, so maybe if he adopted some of the style choices he, too, could achieve the danger level of a plaid shirt. Not that he’d be able to wear such a thing to school. No, he’d need something, some accessory, that would be allowed at his new academy.

That was how he’d found himself in the bathroom of Leblanc before his first day, appraising the bespecled image staring back at him with a critical eye. The large frames gave the impression that his eyes were bigger than they were, something he’d learned was considered more cute than anything. He’d take cute over sinister if it meant he stopped scaring people when he grinned. Which –

No. Don’t smile. Not even his new glasses could alter his face enough to hide that menacing pull of his lips. He could feel the judging gaze of the little owl-shaped soap dispenser next to the faucet.

Gripping the edges of the sink, he carefully schooled his features into neutrality, mentally telling himself to be soft and harmless. Luckily, his hair was already a fluffy poof, so as long as he stuck with the glasses and didn’t smile, he should be good.

With a final nod of his head and tug on his blazer, he left the bathroom to begin the trek to school, where he would be quiet, not cause trouble, and prove to the students that there was nothing to be afraid of.

It was only as he was trying to fall asleep that night that he realized the laughter inside of his head at that declaration had been Arsène.


End file.
